Comme une présence autour de moi
by Lunastic
Summary: Quand Harry devient papa de sa petite fille, il ressent le besoin de parler à ses parents. Pour cela, il retourne à Godric's Hollow pour la première fois depuis la guerre.


_**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voici un tout petit one-shot qui me titillait l'esprit depuis quelques temps déjà. Alors voilà je l'ai enfin écrit ça m'a permis de faire une petite pause dans mes autres projet. En espérant qu'il vous plaise^^**_

_**Comme toujours ni le monde, ni les personnage ne m'appartiennent car ils reviennent à la génialissime J.K. Rowling! Je ne **_**_revendique que le scénario._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Comme un présence autour de moi<span>**

Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow était très calme ce jour-là. Il n'y avait personne dans les allées. Personne à part un homme allongé sur une tombe. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait car ses yeux étaient fermés mais en vérité il parlait.

« Je sais… Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis des années. J'aurais dû. Ginny avait beau me dire de venir, je n'y arrivais pas. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour de noël, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'asseoir ici et de vous parler.

Aujourd'hui, je suis papa pour la troisième fois. Une fille. Nous l'avons appelée Lily. Ginny pense que c'est important de donner à nos enfants les prénoms de personnes qui nous manquent. Moi, je ne sais pas si c'est important, je sais juste que ça me fait du bien.

Au fait maman, elle a tes cheveux. Par contre, elle a hérité des yeux de Ginny. Elle est très belle en tout cas. Quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai senti votre présence. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je n'ai rien ressenti à la naissance de James ou d'Albus à part la joie extrême d'être père, mais là, ça m'a submergé.

Aujourd'hui vous étiez partout.

Maman, toi je t'ai vu dans le regard de Ginny quand elle a pris notre fille dans ses bras. Mais aussi dans Molly qui pleurait de joie devant sa nouvelle petite-fille. Même dans la guérisseuse qui est venue récupérer le bébé pour le laver.

Toi, papa, tu étais dans le regard malicieux de James Sirius. Merlin ! Si tu pouvais voir à quel point il te ressemble ! Enfin peut-être que tu le vois, je n'en sais rien. Tu étais partout mais surtout en moi. J'ai senti ta présence jusque dans mes veines.

En parlant de James, il nous a inventé une nouvelle bêtise l'autre jour. La descente des escaliers dans un tiroir ! Et dire qu'il n'a que trois ans… Une chose est sûre, il a hérité du côté casse-cou des Potter ! Il va peut-être falloir que je cache la carte des Maraudeurs…

Albus est beaucoup plus calme lui. Il a tes yeux maman. Du coup, lui et moi, on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Pendant que Jamesie invente bêtise sur bêtise, Al, lui, colorie tranquillement dans son coin. Oh ! A propos de coloriage ! James a fait de la magie ! Il a changé les cheveux de Ron en bleu ! C'était un grand moment.

De mon côté, je suis toujours Auror. La semaine dernière, on a réussit à démanteler un trafic de poudre de Billywig. On a fêté ça comme il se doit au Chaudron Baveur. D'ailleurs comme Hannah, vous savez Hannah Abbot, est la nouvelle propriétaire du pub, elle nous a offert une tournée. D'ailleurs nous fêterons bientôt son mariage avec Neville. Celui-là, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il réalise encore très bien la chose. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel le brun à lunette soupira.

« Si vous saviez comme vous me manquez… J'aurais tellement aimé que vous soyez là à mon mariage et à la naissance de mes enfants. Sirius aussi. Et Remus… Si vous croisez Remus ou Tonks là où vous êtes, dites-leur que Andromeda et moi on s'occupe bien de Teddy. Dites-leur qu'ils peuvent être fiers de lui. »

Après un long silence le jeune homme reprit.

« J'espère que vous êtes fier de moi vous aussi… »

Sur ces mots il se leva.

« La prochaine fois j'emmènerai Ginny et les enfants. Il est temps que je vous les présente… »

Après avoir effleuré la pierre une dernière fois, le grand brun transplana. Alors que le vent soufflait sur le cimetière, on pouvait presque entendre une voix féminine répondre.

« Nous sommes très fiers de toi Harry… »

Mais sans doute n'était-ce que le souffle du vent dans les feuilles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci de m'avoir lu. Vous pouvez comme toujours me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais.<strong>_

_**Sur ce je vous dis "**_**à la prochaine**_**" ;)**_


End file.
